Never Let Go
by Candy-Wolfie
Summary: Later in life, Ty and Tinka encounter each other again. But, Tinka doesn't remember Ty at all. Can Ty refresh her memory? Yeah, bad at summaries. The story is much better! Pairings: Deuce/CeCe and Ty/Tinka
1. Old Acquaintances

**Hey, guys! :3 I've been DYING to do a Tynka story, and finally came up with this idea! I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if this idea is used before... I hope it's not. :p**

**This story takes place in the future, when everyone's a bit older, in their 20's. Of course, they have graduated college. I apologize for any characters OOC, but this IS in the future, so maybe they've changed a bit? ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING of Shake it Up. Thanks~**

Ty's POV

I walked through the crowded streets of Chicago, my hands stuffed in the pockets of my denim jeans. I turned into the corner, showing up at that old apartment... Ah, there were some good memories there. My younger sister, Raquel, or Rocky, as she likes to be called, just contacted me and said her boyfriend proposed to her and wanted everyone to be there.

"Huh," I chuckled. I'd never think that Rocky'd get such an amazing guy. But, she was a great person, and an even greater little sister(I'd never admit it to her, though, of course), so she deserved someone great, too. But even though I knew him well, I'd have my eye on him.

Rocky still lived in that same old apartment in Chicago. CeCe moved into her own place after she graduated college. Of course, she stayed in Chicago. They were best buds even now, and couldn't live a part. But, why Rocky still lived in that old thing, I have no idea.

And did I mention, CeCe and Deuce are together? Everyone was telling them that they were perfect together. Well, let's just say one day they found out they were perfect each other and have been together ever since.

Me? I moved the LA, had a good life. But, unfortunately, I never found that special someone.

I kept my eyes to the ground as I walked, which was a stupid idea. After a couple of seconds, I crashed into someone, toppling backwards.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized without even looking up.

"It's alright," replied a feminine voice with a heavy accent. Wait... I recognized that voice, that accent. I looked up.

"Tinka?" The girl looked up, her hazel eyes analyzing me.

"Have we met?" She asked, gathering up the contents that spilled out of her purse when we collided.

"Don't you remember me? It's Ty, Ty Blue," I said, standing up and offering out my hand to her. She took it, standing up. She looked at me, confused. I knew it was her, I mean, how many people lived in Chicago that had _that_ strange accent, that beautiful blonde hair(Yes, it is _still_ as good as it was on our date.), and those hazel eyes? I remember gazing into them as we danced at the train station. After a few moments, I noticed two things. One, she was alone. She wasn't following Gunther around like a sad, lost puppy. I began to wonder where he was... They never did or went anywhere without each , she wasn't wearing those ridiculous golden shoes and... sparkly pants.

Tinka shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry... I don't remember," She said, an apologetic look on her face. I decided to bust that move that I showed her on the night of our first, and only, date. That's when she found out that I danced.

"Remember now?" I asked, hopefully. Again, she shook her head. She was stiff and tense, and I could tell that this was awkward for her. I wondered why she didn't remember me... I was her very first date, after all. And... the truth is, I actually liked Tinka a little after our first date. But we kind of lost contact later on, and everything drifted a part. We never did have that second date. And, I still kind of liked her. Maybe her memory just needed a boost...

"Come with me," I said, grasping her wrist gently and pulling her along with me.

"W...where are we going?" She asked, coming along with me, reluctantly.

"To the train station," I replied, completely forgetting about Rocky... She's going to be ticked.

"Why?" asked Tinka. She was completely clueless about the whole thing...

"You'll see,"

**Please let me know what you think in a... REVIEW! And do you think I should continue this? If so, what do you think should happen? Tell me in a PM, or better, in a review! Reviews make me happy, and a happy me makes more chapters, and more chapters make YOU happy! Don't you want that? :3**


	2. Old Memories

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated in FOREVER, and I am so sorry! I promise, the next time I update, it won't take nearly this long! I've been really busy lately, but I'll have much more time to write everything now. Thank you all for your patience and kind reviews! *huggles everyone and gives free cookie* I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I have decided to add in Tinka's accent, because I keep on accidentally writing it for her anyway, so why not just write it? XD **

**So, anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Shake it Up! Thanks~**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

"Tell me again, vy are ve at de train station?" Tinka asked, sitting down on the bench. Same old train station, it hasn't changed much since I moved out of Chicago. Although, I did see some minor changes, like things moved around, new graffiti, of course. Only small things like that.

"Don't you remember? We came here after our first date at the Pickle Museum and danced," Tinka looked as confused as ever. I wouldn't blame her if she was freaked out... After all, a random stranger walks up to her, drags her to the train station, and tells her that this is where she had her first dance with someone other than her brother. Except, I wasn't a random stranger. I knew that she remembered, deep, way deep down inside. I just had to dig a little deeper.

"No..." She shook her head. I thought for a moment. There had to be some way...

"I know," I said suddenly, an idea popping into my head. I held out my hand for Tinka to take. She looked up at me, confused as her beautiful eyes sparkled; just like that night when we had our first date. "It's alright, take my hand," I urged. Slowly, she reached up her hand and took mine, standing up. I held her close, putting my arm around her. Old memories flashed back.

We danced all across the train station, Tinka's dazzling blonde hair flowing as we did... She _still_ had good hair. But, that's not the only trait of her's that was beautiful-there were also her big, round eyes, her lips...Now that I thought about it, everything about her seemed beautiful, even that thick, foreign accent. I grinned to myself, the last person I'd imagine myself falling for was Tinka Hessenheffer...

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, but I ignored it as I saw a faint smile creep across Tinka's face.

**Third person's POV**

Rocky sighed, putting down her cellphone on the counter after several failed attempts to contact her brother. "Where could he be?" She wondered aloud, worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Rock, I'm sure he's fine. In fact, Deuce and I'll go find him for you. You stay here and enjoy some alone time with your soon-to-be hubby." CeCe offered, giving an assuring smile to her best friend.

"Thanks, CeCe," Rocky returned a smile to her friend, and leaned her head on her fiancee, Jason's, shoulder. He comfortingly stroked her hair.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm sure he's fine," He assured her as well. CeCe picked up her cellphone and shoved it into the pocket of her skinny jeans.

"Come on, Deucy!" She called for her boyfriend, who immediately followed at the call.

"Coming, sweet cheeks," He answered, following CeCe out the door. Rocky sighed once again as she watched them go. She wasn't sure why she was so worried, this was Ty they were talking about! But she still couldn't shake the feeling.

"Where do you think Ty could be?" CeCe asked Deuce, searching around for him in the busy streets, her phone to her ear as she called him again and again. His voice machine came up. Again. They had been searched nearly everywhere, and for quite a while.

"What about the train station?" Deuce suggested, and CeCe's eyes suddenly lit up, taking Deuce's hands.

"Oh, yeah! We still haven't checked there! If he's not there, then I don't know where on earth he could be! Thanks, Deuce," She gave him a peck on the lips before swiftly running towards the train station. Deuce grinned, then followed her.

**Ty's POV**

We continued to dance around the wooden floors of the train station, when Tinka suddenly sighed and pulled away. I stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I am sorry, I cannot do zis; I do not remember you!" My heart sank-I was so sure that she had remembered... She looked at me with her gorgeous, sparkling eyes for a second, then turned and quickly ran out of the train station.

"Tinka, wait!" I called, running after her, my heart thrashing against my chest.

**Third person's POV**

"Ty?" CeCe called excitedly as she entered the empty scene. Her shoulders sagged when she saw there was no one here. She stepped onto the wooden floor. "I can't believe it, he's not here! But we've pretty much searched _everywhere_..."

"Yo, Ty!" Deuce called, just to be absolutely sure that he wasn't there. No response. "Maybe he's already back at Rocky's place, why don't you try giving her cell a ring?" He said, sitting down on the bench. CeCe nodded, and slipped her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed Rocky's number.

"Rocky, is Ty there yet?" She asked, and waited for the response. "Oh... we'll keep looking, don't worry, we'll find him!" She said before closing the phone and stuffing it back into her tight pockets.

"Any luck?" Deuce asked, although he already knew what the unfortunate answer was. He stood up, preparing to keep on searching for Ty.

"No... come on, we have to keep on looking," CeCe hurried out of the train station, Deuce quickly following along behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) Please click the review button for more ;D**


End file.
